Just a hug, that's all it is, all it ever will be
by Humming Witch
Summary: Kentaro gets upset a lot. Teppei's always there to comfort him. But neither of them will share how they feel. Hints of boyxboy. Kentaro x Teppei. If you don't like shounen-ai please don't read.


**Hey there! So, this is for the theme "Warmth" from WaterAngel-Alyssa 's 100 theme challange. I don't know why I thought of this. I just did. I love the manga Inubaka, and I thought about the pairing Kentaro x Teppei. I don't really think this pairing is that popular, but, you know. Whatever. XP I think they'd make a good couple cause they were friends and all that. Wow. Descriptive. Anyhow, I've also been itching to get a new fanfic/new fanfic chapter out there. I hope you enjoy~! Kentaro's blonde, right? I kinda hope so, I haven't read the manga in a while... ;;:^_^**

* * *

"Kentaro, damn-it, get up," the disgruntled raven haired man said, crossing his arm over his chest.

"No." He said back through his pillow. This only made Teppei angrier.

"Ugh, whatever. If you're not gonna get up I'll make you. I told you, you couldn't sleep out...here..." Teppei trailed off as he saw Kentaro's face. He could tell he'd been crying. He sighed and sat next to him.

"..." They didn't have anything to say to one another. They just didn't. Teppei couldn't form any words. Kentaro was just sad.

He ran his hand through his friend's hair. Kentaro sat up.

They looked at each other. Into each other's eyes.

"Teppei..." Kentaro said in almost a whisper, "I need a hug."

Without another word, he hugged the blonde.

Their combined warmth made them happy. Made them feel safe. Made them like each other. But neither of the men would dare speak any words that were close to, "I love you,".

Kentaro started sobbing lightly onto Teppei's shoulder.

"Teppei, I mess everything up. I got in a fight with my sister. I can't handle the dogs. I break everything. I'm a sad excuse for a person."

"No, you're not, trust me. Don't worry, it's gonna be alright."

Nights like this always happened to the two men. Kentaro got so easily depressed and Teppei was always there to comfort him. That was how it was. That's how it's going to stay. At least, that's how they hoped it would stay.

"Teppei..." Kentaro wished to say the words ever so lightly. Just three simple words, 'I. Love. You.' But he couldn't. He couldn't even utter the words while he was around.

" Kentaro, I'll always be here for you. I don't want you to be upset like this. I'll hold you until you fall asleep again. Just don't worry."

Oh, it hurt. It hurt the blonde so much deep inside. So much he wanted to just throw up any emotions he had left and pass out on the bathroom floor. Well, that's what beer was for.

He loved being hugged by the dark haired man. He loved it so much. His warmth was enough to make him melt in his arms. He loved going to sleep like this. He loved being held by him so very much. Waking up without the familiar arms around him makes him want to cry even more, but he know it'll never happen. He'll always have this one-sided love that he won't be able to get over. Not in a million years.

But he'll treasure moments like these for the rest of his life. Being held in Teppei's strong arms. He could stay like this forever.

Kentaro closes his eyes as he breathes in his friend's sent - a spicy but slightly sweet smell from the cologne he wears.

Soon he falls asleep and Teppei lays him down gently. He, too, also loved the other man. He loved him so much but he knew that if he said anything it would just ruin their whole friendship. It would ruin everything.

Everything.

He continues to sit on the edge of the couch Kentaro was sleeping on and looks at him. All he can do is look. Looks and wish, look and hope, look and long.

He stood up but then sat right back down with a grumble. He didn't want to leave him. But he knew he had too. He looked back over at the blonde. He leaned his face over Kentaro's and placed a gentle kiss upon his lips.

"I love you," Teppei mumbled in a whisper even him himself couldn't really hear.

He stood back up and left the room without looking back.

Neither of the two knew each other's love for one another. They didn't say anything. Their day would always be the same, just staying "buds". It hurt them both deeply. They knew that if they said anything to one another it would ruin their friendship.

If only they would show their true feelings.

But even if they didn't, Kentaro knew that to at least have warmth from someone you love is better than having nothing at all.


End file.
